


love is blind

by webs



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, blindfold, idk how to write kiss scenes, moonbin centric, only a kiss folks, the world needs more moonbin centric fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webs/pseuds/webs
Summary: and then as quick as it arrived, the perfect kiss is gone, like a leaf on the wind.





	love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> based on two (2) iconic moonbin things™:  
1\. his legendary ‘i’ll show you’ dance (mostly)  
2 his scent detection skillz 
> 
> i wrote this at 3-4am so you already know it’s gonna be crappy but enjoy

moonlight shines in through the small window, reflecting off of the pale white hair of the sole person in it. his worn shoes squeak across the laminated floor as he dances. his movement are elegant, but at the same time powerful and confident. sweat drips down his temples and the nape of his neck, glinting in the harsh yellow light of the small practice room. 

checking the clock nailed to the wall, he finds that it’s almost midnight. he’d best start wrapping things up soon, or he’s going to get an earful from the older hyungs back at the dorm. ‘ya, why were you out so late?’ ‘come back sooner next time’ etc etc. as much as he loves them, he also loves dancing and in this situations, the latter comes first. they have a concert next week, in one of the biggest arenas they’ve been to so far, and he isn’t planning on wasting the space that’s been provided to them. 

he’s tired and panting, but he still has time to do a run through of the first, and most challenging part of the song. turning to the corner of the room, he picks up a white silk ribbon, with velcro on the ends for easy and quick fastening. the material slides softly through his long fingers as he brings it up to his damp hair and fastens it so that it obstructs his view of the rest of the world. the feeling is strangely calming, in a way, like putting on a sleep mask when you’re preparing to go to bed. 

feeling around for a bit, he manages to grasp his phone and hazards a guess at where the play button on the music app he has opened might be. success, he thinks, as the first beats of the music resonate from the speakers hanging from the ceiling. as the intro of the song echoes around the room, he starts moving to the beat. smoothly, fluidly, he dances around the practice room, avoiding collision with the mirrors out of pure muscle memory. 

this is his favourite aspect of the dance, he thinks. he loves the blindfold for the way it pinpoints his focus to only the movement of his limbs. he didn’t mind a bit of darkness. it refined the senses. it seems exhilarating as well, to be guided by only your memory and how fluently you can manoeuvre yourself into the ever-changing positions of the undoubtedly hard choreography. 

through his train of thought and focus on his movements, he doesn’t hear the door to the practice room being opened, very, very gently. he just keeps moving, keeps giving himself to the rhythm, letting it ebb and flow through every bone in his body. it’s in these moments where he can truly feel the music, feel it flowing through him like electricity through a circuit. 

eventually, the first section of the song comes to an end. he flops down onto the hard floor, gasping for air and leaning his head back in relief when it finally fills his lungs. he feels as if he should take the blindfold off, but not right now. right now is too tiring. he stays like this for a few more seconds, enjoying the afterglow of a good three hour dance practice. it may seem weird to others, but this was the kind of thing he revelled in. the satisfaction of a good workout was enough to make his day. 

after sitting on the floor for a few more seconds, he decides he feels disgustingly sweaty and needs to shower a.s.a.p. he’s just about to start forcing his sore arms to lift him off the floor, when he hears it. soft footsteps, making their way towards him. 

at first, he’s a bit scared. his mind immediately goes to the idea of intruders. what would anyone steal from their studio anyway? the only thing of worth they have are the massive speakers, which he doubts any robber would be willing to take stealthily.  
however, all thoughts are expelled from his mind as he suddenly feels a pair of soft lips brush against his own. 

the lips are amazingly supple, and smell slightly like aloe vera. they brush against his timidly, before pressing more firmly down as the person gains confidence. 

he is in shock. was it a saesang fan who was currently giving him this amazing kiss? somehow, he can’t pull himself away. he feels himself drowning in the other person’s arms which are now wrapped around his waist. one hand finds its way up to his hair, where it cards through the wet locks. the kiss deepens, and he feels himself sinking lower and lower, needing to come up for air-

and then as quick as it arrived, the perfect kiss is gone, like a leaf on the wind. his mind is reeling when the other person pulls away abruptly, leaving him with a strange feeling of emptiness. unconsciously, he raises his hand, just a tiny bit, towards where the person might be. smooth fingertips brush across his sweaty palm, sending shivers down his body. the person takes a few steps back, almost sounding like they are hesitant to go. a few seconds later, the door closes quietly, and the room is peaceful again. 

however, he hasn’t moved. not since the stranger moved back, and the brief movement had caused a bit of wind to be blown his way. wind which had carried the stranger’s scent, one that he knew all too well. the scent of... nothing. 

and, just a little too late, moonbin calls out. 

‘eunwoo?...’

**Author's Note:**

> during my school’s summer holiday break i kinda fell in love with moonbin...then made the horrifying realisation that there aren’t enough moonbin fics 
> 
> i’m currently writing this at the end of my holiday. i have to go back to school the day after tomorrow. the holidays went by fast but i’m happy that i was able to discover the astro bois :) thank y’all for making me procrastinate even more haha
> 
> come and scream with me on twitter https://mobile.twitter.com/jisungdioxide


End file.
